Reno and the Wolf
by Sasha of Sorrowful Memories
Summary: Rufus, with Rude and Reno, go to the famous KioRei mansion. There, Reno meets a woman named Wolf, who he is somehow drawn to.However, something isn't right about KeiRei's leader, Gomon. Can Reno save ShinRa, and the woman he could be falling for?Plz R
1. Chapter 1

-1Keisha

By; Sasha of Sorrowful Memories

With help from Kirrah on the love scene (no lemons, sorry but I suck at them lol)

Rufus, followed by his two most trusted Turks Reno and Rude, strode into the KioRei mansion, carrying a small suitcase. He was there to do business with Gomon Kio Rei, one of the riches companies other than his. But Rufus wasn't just interested in business, he was interested in Gomon's body guards, his 'Turks'. They were known not to be infused with Jenova's Cells, yet were even stronger than Rufus's Turks. He was curious, very curious.

Reno, the red headed Turk, gazed about the huge mansion. Rude, the tall and dark Turk, shifted his eyes to Reno. "I wouldn't touch anything if I were you."

"I'm not I'm not." Reno mumbled. Rufus stopped in the middle of the main room, where they were to meet Gomon and his Turks. As if on cue, a tall, lean, and slightly muscular man walked through the doors on the other side of the room. He had short black hair which was sleeked back and had a single yet silver bang . Behind him, two other people followed. One was a more elder looking man with long white hair that was held back in a ponytail and sad, deep gray eyes. The other was a women that looked to be around Reno's young age, with midback long brown hair, highlighted with blond and amber and beautifully colored greenish yellow eyes. The elderly Turk wore a suit, like Reno and Rude, however the women wore a small green tank top covered with a brown leather jacket. She also wore very low riding blue jeans with boots that went up to her knees almost. And on her stomach, right below her chest, was a tattoo of a cross, dripping with tattooed blood.

Gomon stopped in front of Rufus with a friendly smile. "Welcome Rufus Shinra to my mansion. Please follow me into our meeting room." Gomon turned and led them out of the main room and into a more cozy red room with comfortable looking couches. "Please sit." Gomon said, and he and Rufus sat , setting down his suitcase, as the Turks stood to guard their bosses. Reno looked at the two, taking interest in the women. She was tall and very slender, with a short yet narrow nose and fine red lips, not to mention the perfect cheekbones. Her green yellow gaze snapped to him quickly, making him flinch and looked away.

"It's been a while, Rufus." Gomon rumbled. Rufus nodded.

"My business is crumbling, I'm sure you know why. I was hoping do to some business with…"

"Business? That's not the only reason why you're here." Gomon chuckled. Rufus shifted uneasily, wondering how he knew. Rude crossed his arms, feeling uneasy as well.

"Perhaps your right." Rufus mumbled. Gomon smiled.

"Lion." the president of KioRei said, leaning his head to the elder Turk. Lion looked at him.

"Why don't you and Wolf go check on the others. Rufus, if you don't mind, excuse your Turks. They can go where ever they please. Don't worry, nobody here is hostile."

Rufus was silent for a while, trying to understand Gomon, then finally nodded. "Very well. Rude, Reno, your excused."

Rude nodded and walked out of the doors into the main room. Reno growled in disagreement, but followed his fellow Turk. Lion and Wolf turned away, going out into a different room. Once out into the large room, Reno shook his head.

"I don't trust that Gomon guy. Something about him urks me." he muttered. Rude, fixing his black sunglasses, nodded in agreement.

"His Turks looked edgy too, especially that Wolf girl." he commented. Reno tilted his head a little, his long red pony tail shifting thanks to his movement.

"I wonder why they're called that, Lion and Wolf. Is all his Turks named after animals?"

Rude shrugged. "I don't know."

On the other side of the main room, the doors opened. Lion strode through them, Wolf and an another Turk walked in.

"Hello ShinRa Turks." Lion murmured. Wolf's eyes locked onto Reno, making his nerves tremble. Her gaze was strong and edgy. Silence hung into the air for a few moments, until Rude answered for Reno.

"Greetings KioRei Turks." He gave a sideways look at Reno, who was staring into Wolf's eyes. She blinked, tilting her head at him.

"Our bosses will be in this meeting for a while, want to join us in the Lounge?" Lion asked.

"Sure." Rude answered a little uneasily.

"Do not worry." Wolf said. Her voice was sweet and playful. Reno smiled lightly. "We're not going to bite."

"I see nothing wrong with it." Reno said, beginning to walk forward. Rude snatched his shoulder and yanked him back, whispering into his ear.

"We need to stay with Rufus. They could be trying to lure us away from our boss."

"Don't be so edgy, Rude." Reno murmured. "Rufus and Gomon are friends, allies, they won't try to trick us."

"Exactly." Wolf said, somehow overhearing them. Rude and Reno blinked in wonder at her. There was no way she could have heard them, they were too far away. She was smiling lightly at them, her green/yellow eyes shimmering. Reno smiled again and shrugged Rude's grip off of him. Lion merely nodded in agreement.

"The Lounge is right behind us, so if anything happens to your boss, you'll be able to get to him quickly."

Reno looked at Rude. "He's got a point." he said. Rude sighed.

"Alright."

The two ShinRa Turks joined with the three KioRei Turks as they entered the lounge. It was similar to the meeting room, with huge leopard skin rugs and red carpet. Black couches were littered in neat circles around the room, and a café sat in the corner. A huge, roaring fireplace sat on the left wall with a gigantic elk head on its stony length. Paintings were hung everywhere on the walls, some of landscapes and others of unknown.

Reno was surprised to see the amount of KioRei Turks there were. Seven. He was used to four, which was how many ShinRa now had. There were three men sitting at the café, one women, who was reading while sitting by the fireplace with (he was unsure if whoever it was was a male or a female) another jabbering Turk. It looked to be 10 or possibly 12. The man in between the other men at the café turned and eyed the newcomers suspiciously, his deep leaf green eyes burrowing into the ShinRa Turks' skin. Wolf, who now stood next to Reno, glared lightly at the man.

"Mane, quit staring." she yelled to him. The middle man, dubbed 'Mane', snapped his eyes angrily to her, softened, then turned away.

The Turk, who Reno wasn't sure of its gender, spun around, blinking at the two strangers. After a moment, it ran to them and bowed politely and childishly. "HELLO!" it said loudly. It was a boy, yet sounded girlish. Reno smiled uneasily at the blond haired, gender confused boy.

"Hi?"

Lion chuckled. "Cheetah, these two are the ShinRa Turk, Rude and Reno I believe?"

"Yes." rumbled Rude. Cheetah giggled as the third Turk that had accompanied Lion and Wolf shook her head. Lion pointed to her.

"That is Leopard." Lion said, "And that over there is Fox." the amber haired, dark skinned women near the fireplace waved shortly and went back to reading.

"Those three over there…" Wolf said. "Is Lynx, Mane, and Tiger." Lynx, a white haired man and Tiger, a buff looking orange/black haired man, didn't even look at them. Mane only lifted his hand.

Rude raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Reno, on the other hand, looked at Wolf and whispered to her as Lion counted his Turk members, as if some where missing.

"What's with _them_?" Reno asked her, motioning his head to the three men at the café. Wolf looked at him, smiling.

"Oh, They're just a bunch of moody animals." she joked. Mane glanced back questionably at her. Reno nodded, smiling.

"Ah."

"Wolf." Lion started. Wolf snapped her gaze away from Reno and to him.

"Yes?"

"Where's Fangs?"

Wolf blinked and looked around, then shrugged. "Got me."

Lion thought for a moment, then shrugged it off. "Well, you gentlemen are welcome to sit down anywhere."

Cheetah turned abruptly and leaped over one of the couches and landed on the seat next to Fox. She slowly looked up from her book and glared at Cheetah, who just smiled and giggled. Wolf chuckled as Reno and his partner sat down on a couch near her. To Reno's disappointment, Wolf just leaned against the wall.

Rude leaned back into the couch. "How long have you been working here?" he asked Lion. Wolf gave Lion a nervous glance, but the elder answered calmly.

"So long that I can't remember the amount of years."

Reno watched Wolf. _She seems so edgy…what's up with that…_ Wolf looked at him innocently, then winked. Reno felt his chest flutter, so he looked away.

Without a warning, a knife slung out of nowhere and sank itself into Wolf's arm. She let out a startled and painful scream and fell over. Rude and Reno leaped up in surprise, the red head even whipped out his weapon; a metal and electric baton. But the rest of the other KioRei Turks didn't move, or look surprised. Cheetah was even giggling. Reno ran to Wolf, who was beginning to sit up with her hand clutched on the knife. She yanked out the blade, blood spurting from the deep wound. Reno knelt and went to hold her wound, to stop its bleeding, but Wolf grabbed his hand.

"I'm alright, don't worry." she murmured quietly. Reno blinked and she let go of his hand.

"You've got a freakn' hole in your arm! There's no way that you could be al…" he was cut off, for Wolf's wounded had trembled. She winced as the torn muscle in her arm came together and healed, then the wound closed up, disappearing. Reno's mouth dropped open. _Wtf?_

Wolf snatched the knife and stood up, growling. Reno stood just as she passed him.

"FANGS!" she roared. A Women stood up from behind one of the many couches. She had frizzy pale blond hair which was held back in loose pigtails and a round face, nearly white from the lack of sun. She walked forward, her gray eyes filled with amusement. She wore huge, chain-covered gothic pants and a crimson corset. On her chest was a tattoo, similar to Wolf's, only it was of an upside down cross. On her hip was a huge, thick upside down cross within its holder, a chain came from it's bottom and lost itself with the other many chains on her pants.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling. Her yellowish teeth made Reno flinch. Wolf tensed, as if ready to pounce on her.

"For the last freakn' time, don't through sharp objects at me!"

"Awwww." Fangs groaned. "But it's fun! Besides, you heal right back. No harm done."

"It still hurts!" Wolf snapped. Reno backed away from them, not wanted to have any part of this argument. "And where's my Dagger Claws?"

"Oh, that." Fangs rolled her eyes in thought. "I think I saw them near the fireplace on the second floor… or were they in the fireplace?"

Wolf snarled and leaped at Fangs, who dodged swiftly and ran off, Wolf hot on her trail.

Lion sighed. "I swear, someday those two will kill each other…"

Reno looked at him, worried and confused. Cheetah leaped out of nowhere, wrapping his childish like arms around Reno. The ShinRa Turk grunted in surprise. "Don't worry." Cheetah said cheerfully. "They always do that to each other!"

"Um, okay. Can you please let go of me?" Reno chuckled nervously. Cheetah let go and let out a laugh.

"Fox, Leopard." Lion called. The two women looked at him. "Make sure Fangs and Wolf don't break anything, or spill blood everywhere again." Fox and Leopard smiled at each other and followed Fangs and Wolf. Just as they left, Gomon and Rufus walked into the Lounge. Reno hid away his baton and nodded to his boss.

"We will be staying to night." Rufus declared. Rude and Reno blinked at each other, then looked back at Rufus.

"What…Why?" they both asked. Rufus hushed them from asking anymore questions by lifting his hand.

"I will tell you later."

"Lion and Mane, please show these men their rooms. Rufus, our meeting is not yet done. After you've settled in, please see me."

Mane growled lightly and walked up to them. His deep green eyes glared into Reno's soul. _What's with him? Why is he glaring at me?_

6


	2. Chapter 2

-1Reno sighed and laid back, patting his full stomach. "This place isn't so bad." he chuckled. Rude sat on the other side of the small table.

"They do have some great food." he agreed. Reno rubbed his eyes sleepily. It was dark out, their bosses still in their meeting. They had been led to a Japanese like Inn in the Mansion's courtyard. Reno's room was pretty small, with a wooden floor, floor bed, and a table. Paper lanterns lit the room, giving it a nice, warm homey feeling. Rude's room was the same way.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Rude mumbled and got up. "I'll see you tomorrow." and with that, he slid open the paper doors and left, shutting them lightly. Reno blinked slowly and yawned, taking off his shirt, readying himself for bed.

_I wonder where Wolf went._ Reno thought as he turned the paper lamps off. He had not seen her since she had chased Fangs off. He blinked. _wait, why do I care?_ He sat on his floor bed, in deep thought. He felt a special connection to her… something about her drawn him in. _She's pretty hot… and seems to like me…_

His thoughts vanished when he saw a shadowy figure cast upon the paper doors. It was a massive shadow of a dog, with perked ears and busy tail. It padded in front of Reno's doors, then laid down. Reno froze, watching the huge shadow dog. The shadow yawned, then laid it's head down. After that, nothing. Reno snatched his metal baton and crept silently toward his doors. His curiosity burned within him, yet fear tensed his body. The dog did not move, even when he began to open the paper doors quietly and carefully. Slowly, he peeked out.

The dog was no dog, but a large, calico wolf. It had a white underbelly and orange, brown sides and black and white back. It's face was patterned with brownish orange, brown, black, and white.

Reno was speechless. It was the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen, and was the largest too.

The wolf slowly opened its eyes, two large golden spheres of light. It looked at Reno, who flinched. The wolf lifted its head, peering deep at him, then tilted its head. Reno kept a firm grip on his weapon, just in case it attacked.

But that never happened. Moments passed like hours till the wolf moved. It stood up and padded to him, wagging its black tipped tail and panting playfully. Reno, feeling a lot safer for the wolf's friendliness, decided it must belong to KioRei. He extended his hand and ran it over the wolf's head. It's fur was soft, like rabbits fur.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the wolf, scratching it behind it's ears, which made it shudder. It whined and nuzzled his bare chest. He smiled and continued to pet it.

The wolf then backed away a little, sniffing him. He chuckled and let go of his baton, messing with the wolf's neck fur. "What, do I smell bad?" Reno teased. The calico wolf snorted and shook itself.

"Well then." Reno took his weapon. "I should be getting to bed. See ya."

The wolf leaned forward and gave him a quick lick on his lips and turned away. Reno blinked and rubbed his mouth off on his arm. _Ack! Wolf spit!_ He stood up quickly, watching the wolf. It stopped and looked back at him, and winked.

"Goodnight, hot stuff. See you later." the wolf murmured. Reno gasped. He knew that voice.

"Wolf!"

The wolf smiled and nodded. "Sorry I left you earlier, I had to get Fangs back or else she'll get me even worse later."

Reno was still too shocked to respond for a while. "Well now… I see why they call you Wolf."

Wolf giggled. "Yep."

"Can the rest of the KioRei Turks change too?" Reno asked. Wolf froze, the edgy look returning into her eyes.

"Uhhh… oh shit." she muttered. "I wasn't suppost to let you see me…please, Reno." she said, lifting her wolf head and peered deeply into his eyes. "Don't tell anybody you saw me, ok?"

Reno blinked. "Why can't I?"

Wolf looked around, then whispered to him. "Can we talk in your room? I don't want to be seen."

Confused, Reno stepped aside, letting the wolf in. He followed her in, then closed his door. Wolf sat at one end of his table, looking very nervous. He sat on the other side, staring at her.

"Please Wolf." he said. "Tell me."

Wolf shuttered, then lowered her black tipped ears. "Gomon is a very greedy man, Reno." she started. "He will do anything for money. He will even kill for it." Reno raised an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Everything." Wolf said. "He bought us separately to kill others that stand in his way, and to protect him."

"Wait, what do you mean 'bought'?" he asked. Wolf was silent for a moment, then answered.

"I was stolen from my mother when I was but a few days old, and the men who stole me sold me off to the highest bidder, which was Gomon." she said quietly. Reno's eyes widened slightly. "All of us were stolen and bought like that."

"I'm sorry…" Reno murmured, feeling bad for the poor she-wolf. Wolf lowered her head.

"He brought all of us up by torturing us and making us do his bidding, and if we refused…" Wolf shuddered greatly. "He… he would torture us with silver." Reno's face went grave. _I knew something about that guy was wrong!_

"What about you KioRei Turks? What are you guys?" he asked gently. Wolf looked down shamefully.

"I-I am a Werewolf." she said quietly. "Lion is a White Werelion, Leopard is a Wereleapord, Cheetah is a Werecheetah…I think you can figure the rest of us out…" Wolf said, as if ashamed of herself. Reno sat there, shocked. _Werewolves! Holy shit, I've never seen one before! That explains the names and how they could be so strong without being infused with Jenova's Cells…_

"You sound ashamed." Reno said. Wolf looked away. "Don't be, be proud of what you are."

Wolf sat quietly for some time, then smiled.

"If you say so." she said on a more joyful note. Reno smiled.

"Now, quick question." he said. Wolf tilted her head. "What are Mane and Fangs?" she chuckled.

"Mane is a Maned Werewolf, and Fangs is a Vampire."

"Vampire?" Reno sat up straight. Wolf laughed heartily, which for some reason calmed him.

"Don't worry, she only sheds my blood, and that's just play. She won't harm you, I wont…" she sounded like she was going to say something more, but she held herself back. Reno stared at her for a moment, then decided to ask her another question.

"Why are you a wolf, and not a women right now?"

"I like my wolf form." she answered. "It makes me feel safe, plus it hides my sc…never mind."

"Hides your what?" Reno asked. He wanted to know her secrets. Hell, he wanted to know _her_ better. "C'mon, you can tell me." Wolf looked away from his pleading blue eyes.

"M-my scars…"

"Scars? From Gomon's tortures?"

"Yeah, I tend to disobey him a lot, so I have a lot of scars…" Reno couldn't help but smile lightly.

"You're a bad 'lil girl, eh?"

Wolf laughed again, making Reno's chest flutter once more. "I guess I am."

"Can I see them?" he asked. Wolf's eyes widened, and he could swear he saw her blush under her white facefur.

"Well…er…"

"What's wrong?" Reno tilted his head. Wolf ran her claws lightly on the floor, her eyes locked on her paw.

"When I turn back… I kinda…I kinda don't have any clothes on." she murmured shyly. Reno smiled playfully.

"I know."

Wolf blushed greatly and fiddled with her paws. Reno smiled, finally he was able to hit on her, however he'd rather do it to her human form and not to a wolf. She laughed. "Nice try, hot stuff." Reno frowned playfully. Wolf stood up and shook her fur.

"Pleeeeease?" he pleaded. Wolf laughed again.

"Maybe another time." she winked and trotted to the door, giving it a long stare. Finally she looked at him. "Um, can you open the door for me? Heh, no thumbs." she lifted a paw. Reno chuckled and opened the door for her.

"See you tomorrow…Wolf." he said quietly to her. Wolf turned and looked at him.

"Call me… Call me Keisha." she murmured. Reno blinked.

"Keisha?"

"…That's my real name." Wolf said. "And don't forget, do not tell a soul about what I told you!" with that, Keisha trotted off. Reno watched the calico wolf go, and noticed a pair of green eyes glaring at him down the hall. Keisha trotted past another wolf without realizing, but this one looked more like a giant fox than a wolf. It's deep green eyes glared deeply at Reno, full of bitter hatred. Reno flinched, then remembered what Keisha told him.

"Maned Werewolf…" he muttered. The overgrown wolf-fox growled and followed Keisha, out of Reno's site.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Reno stood next to Rude within the Lounge. Wolf, Lion, and Mane stood with them, even Fangs was there. Fangs was poking Wolf's arm with a carving knife, and for some reason Keisha did not notice. Reno watched, wincing every time Fangs made a new cut. After a while, Wolf gave Fangs a warning glance. Fangs glared back. Tension rose into the air as the two women growled at one another.

"Not again." Mane retorted. Wolf gave him a death glare, and he shut right up. Lion sighed, muttering "I'm too old for this." Reno watched Keisha, never taking his eyes off of her. Ever since last night, he could not keep her out of his mind. Only a warning growl from Mane stopped him from staring at the werewolf.

"What?" Reno asked, Beginning p to get pissed at the werewolf. Mane tensed and narrowed his eyes even more.

"I know what your thinking." he said lowly. Rude had started up a conversation with Lion, so it was only him and Mane.

"What am I thinking, then?" Reno teased. Mane tensed even more.

"She's mine, you waste of flesh." Mane snapped. Reno raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well I guess that makes me wanna screw her even more." Reno smirked. Mane bared his teeth, the whites of his eyes went black, giving him wolfish glare. Reno acted slightly shocked. "A 'lil demonic now, are we?"

"You keep your filthy human hands off of her!" Mane hissed. Wolf looked up at them, but neither of them noticed. "She is mine, you hear me? If you dare even try to _'screw' _her, I'll rip out your organs and…"

"Mane!"

Mane flinched and turned, finding Keisha behind him, crossed armed and tapping her foot. Mane's eyes went back to normal, which were now darting to the other two men. Lion and Rude were watching him, eye brows quirked curiously. Fangs stood behind Keisha, her head resting on Wolf's shoulder.

"I think it would be better if you left, Mane. I'm sure Leopard and Fox need your help training Cheetah." Wolf said quiet loudly. Mane flinched, then looked at Lion. The elder KioRei Turk nodded in agreement.

"We have no need for four KioRei Turks when there are only two ShinRa Turks. Fangs, go with him and make sure he goes to them." Lion ordered. Fangs groaned and walked away from Wolf, leading Mane away. Mane gave Reno a final snarl before disappearing into another room. Keisha smirked at Lion, who smiled back and continued his conversation with Rude. Reno sighed.

"Holy Lifestream, I've never seen a man with such temper!"

"Mane is a lil bit in need of anger management." Keisha laughed. Reno chuckled. "So." she continued. "What was this about you 'screwing' me?"

Reno's heart leaped into his throat. He was hoping she hadn't heard him, but his hopes were in vain. Wolf stood in front of him, waiting. Reno racked threw his mind for the right words, but all that came out was "Errr… um… heh yeah I was just, ya know, teasing him, that's all."

"Just teasing?" Wolf asked, smirking. _Gah she already knows._ Reno thought. _She's just messing around with me, trying to get me to admit it…"_

"Okay okay, so I wanna screw you. What you don't like that?" Reno smirked back. Wolf's eyes widened, shocked that he admitted it. Reno smiled widely as she began to blush.

"I didn't say that, did I?" she said, eyeing him playfully. Reno was enjoying this 'game', he had never played it with another women without getting slapped. Keisha turned and walked to the café, Reno close behind.

"When and where?" Reno asked, leaning on the café bar. Keisha laughed.

"Your such a flirt." she chuckled. Reno winked.

"I'm such a _handsome _flirt you mean." he smirked. Keisha giggled and ran her fingers through her long hair.

"Right you are, hot stuff." she replied, winking in return. Reno's smile grew even more at the KioRei werewolf, locking his eyes with hers; the calm yet playful green eyes with the wolfish yellow surrounding the dark pupils, the eyes of a gentle werewolf. Keisha began to regain her blush as she returned his gaze, staring into his blue eyes. She felt her heart leap into her throat when he glanced at her thin, red lips. _he wants to kiss me!_ she thought. She personally wouldn't mind kissing the hot red-head next to her, but she was sure Lion and Rude were spying on them. However, without meaning to, she glanced at his lips too. _Damnit Keisha! _she scolded herself. _What would Lion think if he sees you making out with him? No… What would Gomon think!_

Wolf's heart raced as she watched him scoot closer to her. _Oh God, he's getting closer!_ Her nerves went into a frenzy when he was but a few inches away from her. His eyes had changed, from a playful gleam to a soft and loving look of want. She returned his look, pushing her lecturing mind away._ Oh fuck it. I don't care what they think!_ Reno glanced at her lips again, as if asking her if it was okay to kiss her. Keisha smirked at him. _Go ahead, hot stuff._ she thought. As if he had read her mind, he finally leaned in, closing his eyes halfway. Wolf gulped nervously but leaned in as well, closing her eyes just enough to see his lips get closer and closer and closer… he was so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath, his sweet scent making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

Reno's heart was pounding. He was so close that he could feel Wolf's body heat radiating off of her. His hand had found hers on the café table, and so he wrapped his fingers over her velvet soft hand. He tilted his head and parted his lips, they were about to meet hers… and then…

"WOOOOOLF?"

Reno snapped his head back, looking around with shock tensing his body. Wolf spun her head around and spotted Fangs near a set of open doors.

"We need your help catching Cheetah. He had a 'lil bit of candy and whoosh! he was off." Fangs called. Reno could feel Keisha's frustration as she sighed and looked at him.

"Maybe next time." she murmured, smiling. Reno smiled back, giving Wolf's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Till next time." he said, and watched as she turned away, letting go of his hand. She and Fangs disappeared behind the doors. Reno sighed and sat down on one of the café seats.

"I see you are fond of Wolf, no?"

Reno nearly jumped out of his skin as Rude and Lion suddenly appeared next to him. Lion was smiling at him.

"Son of a btch you scared me!" Reno gasped, but Lion ignored him.

"I wouldn't get too interested if I were you." Lion said, seriousness hinting his rough old voice. Reno blinked.

"Why do you say that?"

Lion was silent. Rude watched the elder Turk behind his dark sunglasses. After a while, Lion replied. "Let's just say there will be consequences if you do…"

Reno lifted an eyebrow. "Are you threatening me?" Lion frowned.

"I did not say you were the one who would suffer the consequences…"


	4. Chapter 4

-1Wolf's nails clicked on the stone flooring as she followed Cheetah's scent. Her ears were pinned back angrily. Oooooh was she mad. She had been so close to kissing the man she had such a crush on but thanks to Cheetah… She let out a snarl. Cheetah was so going to get it! She was going to punish his ass!

Wolf stopped, smiling. _Speak of the devil…_ The black tipped Cheetah tail peeked out from behind a corner, twitching. Quietly she stalked forward, her wide wolf eyes watching the tail without blinking. Closer and closer she stalked, her tail held high in excitement. _Ooooooooooh Cheetah! _she thought, then lunged. She bit onto Cheetah's tail and pulled. A high pitched yowl rang out as the almost full grown cheetah spun around and hissed at her. Wolf let go and jumped on the large feline's back before he took off. Cheetah squealed and ran, but Wolf's weight was too much for his thin body to carry, and so he fell. Keisha threw back her head and howled.

Moments later, Mane and the rest of the KioRei Turks (all but Lion) ran to them in animal forms, except Fangs, for she had no animal form.

"Good job, Wolf." Mane said. Wolf flickered her ears. She did not like the way he said that.

"C'mon you!" Fangs hissed. "Your coming with me!" she yanked Cheetah's scruff and dragged him off, Leopard and Fox following with their tails held high. Only Mane, Lynx, and Tiger stayed.

"I need to talk to you." Mane murmured.

"Oh?" she said, sounding edgy. Mane narrowed his eyes slightly.

"That red-haired ShinRa Turk… do you like him?"

Wolf blinked. _Like? Heh, like doesn't even start to describe how I feel about him._ she thought. "What's it to you?" Mane's scruff rose.

"You know damn well that your mine." he snarled. Keisha flinched and bared her teeth.

"_Yours!_ Since when!"

Mane scoffed. "Don't tell me you have forgotten that night… dear Wolf." he murmured, stepping closer to her. She growled as he continued, "Remember, when you and I were alone under the full moon… you were so lonely, as was I.. and then we.."

"Shut up, Mane!" she roared. Mane tilted his head. "I don't know what went threw my head that night, but don't you _dare _think that I still love you!"

Lynx and Tiger shifted uneasily behind Mane. Lynx glared at Wolf with his huge yellow catish eyes, his much larger feline friend doing the same. Mane growled.

"What, do you want that Shinra scum more than me!"

"I would take a rat over you!" she snarled. Mane's eyes went aflame with anger, his fur puffing out. Lynx and Tiger tensed, ready to spring. Only then did Keisha realize what danger she was in. _Shit! _Mane, Lynx, and Tiger bared their teeth and began to slowly stalk towards her, cornering her.

Mane snarled. "Wrong answer, Wolf!"


	5. Chapter 5

-1"We're staying the night again!" gasped Reno. Rufus took a drink of his coffee, not responding. Rufus, Reno, and Rude all sat at the café. A while after Wolf had left, Rufus and Gomon had entered the Lounge from their meeting. Reno was getting very suspicious.

"Yes, Reno." Rufus finally answered. He seemed edgy, just like Gomon's Turks. Rude frowned slightly.

"What on earth could you guys possibly be talking about for two days!" Reno started. Rufus just stared ahead.

"The return of ShinRa." he muttered. Reno groaned, running his fingers threw his red hair.

"That's it?" he asked. Rufus didn't answer. Something was up, Reno decided. _He's hiding something… but what?_

"I'm going to my room, and don't bother me, I need time alone." Rufus muttered, then got up and left toward the Japanese-like Inn. Reno blinked and looked at Rude.

"Are you just as clueless as I am?"

Rude nodded. "We should contact Elena and Tseng right away. If something bad happens, we need all of the ShinRa Turks."

Reno nodded in agreement as Rude took out his cell phone. He called the two Turks, quietly telling them to come to the giant KioRei mansion. Reno shook his head and looked toward the doors where Wolf and Fangs had disappeared into. _Wonder what's taking them so long. Surely a little kid couldn't be so hard to ca… oh yeah… I forgot… he's a Werecheetah. _Reno thought, shaking his head again. _This is all so fucked up. Werewolves and Vampires, what next? Their pet unicorn?_

A loud yowl echoed into the room, nearly scaring the pants off of Reno. He spun around just as Wolf, in her wolf form, burst threw a pair of doors and leaped over a couch. Right behind her, a huge bulky tiger yowled. It was soon followed by a oversized white lynx and a maned wolf. The tiger reached out with it's long claws, catching Wolf's leg. Keisha let out a high pitched howl of pain and tumbled down. The huge bangle tiger towered over her, then sank its long teeth into her scruff. Wolf howled again as the tiger lifted her up and shook her violently, her blood splattering on the carpet around them as he shook her like a rag doll. Reno leaped up, taking out his weapon. _Keisha, NO! _he thought as her pained yelps echoed off the walls. Reno lunched himself forward at the huge tiger.

"Reno! Get back here!" Rude called after him. Reno ignore him and threw himself at the tiger. The lynx leaped, catching Reno in the side with its long claws. He cried out and tumbled down, his baton flying out of his hands. _Son of a…_

He kicked the lynx off of him, sending it flying into the wall. It let out a screech and fell onto the floor, blood trickling down from its mouth. The maned wolf, Mane, hurled at Reno, his green eyes ablaze with such fury that it made Reno's heart flip in his chest. Quickly he dodged the fox like wolf and kicked it in the side. Mane yelped and tumbled over, soon to be replaced by the lynx. Reno summer salted toward his metal baton, the lynx missing him by a few inches. He snatched up his weapon and swung it at the lynx as hard as he could. Once again, the large white feline was sent flying, yowling in pain as it hit the wall (on the other side of the room) with a loud SNAP. Quietly it fell, and did not move. Mane howled in anger and lunged at him, fangs bared. Reno turned just in time to see Mane get tackled by Rude, who was glaring at Reno.

"You dumbass! What in the name of Lifestream do you think you were…" Rude had began, but was cut off by a loud, thundering roar. Reno turned and caught eye of a huge, bulky white lion. It growled and walked forth into the room, its gray old eyes filled with anger. Mane stood up, snarling. The tiger that had Wolf by the scruff stopped shaking her and looked at the bright lion, Keisha panting in his jaws.

"What is going on here!" the Lion roared. Wolf's eyes opened and she caught Reno's eyes, shock raising in them. Mane snarled even louder.

"Nothing of your concern, old man!" Mane snapped. Rude looked at the fox-wolf, his mouth falling open. He was beyond shocked, first the lion spoke, now the wolf! Reno snorted at Mane's rudeness. Lion narrowed his wise eyes.

"Nothing of my concern! Poppycock!" Lion spat. "You just blew all of our cover! Not only that, you have also wounded Wolf beyond recovery!"

"Beyond recovery my ass." the maned wolf growled lowly. "I know damn well she can heal her wounds."

Reno glared at Mane, lifting his baton and readying himself to attack the wolf. Mane snapped his attention to the red-headed Turk, snarling with fury. Lion roared again, leaping onto Tiger's back. Tiger yowled in shock and dropped Wolf. She landed on the ground with a dull _thump_. Reno ran to her as Tiger bounded away. He knelt beside her and pressed his hands on her bloody fur.

"Wolf? Answer me!" he whispered to her so nobody else would hear them. Lion had cornered Mane, glancing at the reawakening Lynx. Rude was still dumbfounded.

"R-Reno?" Wolf gasped, blood trickling from her mouth. Reno ran his hand down the side of her face.

"What happened?" he asked her. "Why were they chasing you?"

Wolf was silent for a while, watching Lion scold Mane and Lynx. She saw Rude, and her eyes widened. "Oh no.. he didn't see did he?…Oh no.." She shook fearfully. Reno blinked at her, looked at Rude and the rest, and frowned.

"Yeah, Rude saw. But nobody else did, it's ok if Rude knows too, right?"

Wolf whined and stood up, blood splattering on the ground around her. "If Gomon doesn't find out then…perhaps I wont get in trouble."

"You? What 'bout Mane and the rest of…"

"Can we take this to your room? I'm afraid if we stay here any longer Gomon will come." Wolf interrupted him. Reno looked over at Rude. "We should bring him too, and make him swear not to tell anybody else…" Nodding in agreement, Reno stood and snatched Rude's arm. The ShinRa Turk looked at Reno, shock showing clearly in his eyes.

"Did you just see… did that lion just talk!" Rude asked, still clearly dumbfounded. Reno nodded.

"Yeah yeah I know. Listen we need to go to my room, okay? Wolf and I will explain everything."


	6. Chapter 6

-1"That explains your names I see…" Rude asked. Reno and Wolf (still in her wolf form) nodded.

"We can't tell Gomon, or else he will punish me…" Wolf said quietly. Rude took off his glasses with a sigh and began to clean them with his suit sleeve.

"He doesn't want others to know because it would threaten his power, am I right?" Rude said. Wolf nodded.

"Sounds like Gomon…"

Reno was watching one of her wounds heal. He felt rage flare up inside of his gut. "Why was Mane chasing you?" he finally asked. Wolf blinked and looked at him, then at her paws.

"I..I just pissed him off. It was actually really stupid of me, his friends were with him. I wont be doing that again anytime soon." Keisha murmured, her tail twitching nervously. Reno narrowed his eyes slightly.

"How did you piss him off?"

Rude glanced up while cleaning his glasses. They had not informed him about Mane's relationship with Wolf. Keisha pinned her ears back, locking her eyes on her white paws. Reno tilted his head a lil.

"C'mon, you can tell me." he added after a while, trying his best to sound calm. Still Wolf didn't answer, she just glanced at Rude. Rude understood what she wanted, and so he got up.

"I'll leave you two alone. Reno..." Rude said. The red-headed Turk looked at him. "…remember what Lion told you." he glanced at Wolf, then put his glasses back on and walked out. Reno blinked then remembered. "_I wouldn't get to interested if I were you." _Lion's voice echoed in his head. _"Let's just say there will be consequences if you do…"_

"What did Lion tell you?" Wolf asked questionably. Reno just shook his head.

"Can you answer my question first?" he asked. Wolf pinned her ears again.

"He.. Was angry that I… that I liked you." she said shyly. Reno smiled faintly, but hid it quickly.

"So he beat you? Just because you like me?"

Wolf nodded. "Like I said before, Mane is a lil bit in need of anger management." She winced as another wound healed. She looked at her back, finding many more bite marks. Wolf sighed.

"Now that I answered your question, will you answer mine?" she turned and gazed at him with her wolfish yellow eyes. He stared into them, then looked at the table.

"He warned me not to fall for you." he muttered. Wolf's ears flickered and she opened her mouth to say something to protest that idea, but closed it.

"I see…" she too looked at the table. "I see where he's coming from…" Reno looked at her. "If Gomon found out, he would probably kill me…"

"Kill you!" Reno gasped. Keisha snapped her eyes to him.

"Yeah… " Wolf winced again, this time a pained whimper came from her as a deep gash on her back began to heal. Reno shook his head.

"This place is so fucked up!" he said angrily. Wolf blinked at him. "You should come with us to ShinRa, it would be safer. You won't be tortured or beaten… and you'll be with me." he told her. Wolf watched him, warmth filling in her eyes, but then it drained away.

"I can't Reno. I would love to join ShinRa, but there would be no way Gomon would let any one of us go." she turned her head away, closing her eyes. Reno just watched her, and made another attempt.

"I'll ask Rufus. He'll find a way to talk Gomon into letting you join…"

"I know Gomon wouldn't agree. I'm sorry Reno…" her voice broke. Reno sat there, feeling utterly hopeless to help her. He looked away from the calico wolf, glaring at the table.

"I have to ask him anyway." he said promptly. Wolf pricked her black tipped ears and opened her mouth to object. "I won't just sit here and watch you suffer like this." he continued angrily. "So what if he's the new richest company out there, he doesn't have the right to torture you!"

"Reno…" the wolf murmured. He looked up at her, huffing with fury. "It's okay. I've been dealing with this for years upon years." she said softly, pressing her muzzle into his neck. He raised a hand and stroke her fur, careful to not touch her healing wounds. He ran his fingers deep into her fur, touching her warm skin. Immediately he felt indents… scars… around her shoulders. They were long and deep, most overlapped each other. Reno's anger flared up again as he felt more and more scars on the calico wolf. Keisha parted from him and looked him in the eyes. "Reno…"

"I'm not ganna let him keep doing this to you…" Reno said, reaching up and scratching her behind the ear. She leaned lightly against his hand, closing her eyes at the wonderful touch. "Your way to beautiful to just through around…"

Wolf opened her eyes slowly. They gleamed with golden warmth as she stared into the ShinRa Turk's eyes. He stared back, returning her loving gaze. Reno continued to pet her soft, yet bloody fur. Keisha snuggled up against him, wincing as her wounds protested. He looked along her still slightly bleeding back. Her scruff had not healed yet, and there was still some patches of fur missing. He frowned, then looked her in the eyes again. "That Tiger dude sure did tare you up…" he said. Wolf laughed lightly.

"Yeah, he doesn't know his own strength, the stupid brute."

Reno chuckled, then remembered something. "Hey, Keisha." The she-wolf looked up at him. "You said… that you would show me your scars next time…"

Wolf blushed under her fur, and she nodded. "Your right… I did…" After a moment of shyness, she turned and slowly walked to his bed, grabbing a blanket with her teeth and covering herself with it. The blanket trembled as the wolf under it vanished, and a slender girl popped her head out from under it. She sat up, covering herself with the blanket. Reno gulped and crawled toward her till he sat right next to her. She was blushing, her green/gold eyes staring right into his. He reached out slowly, as if too shy to touch her. She smiled faintly, lowering the blanket a little till the point it revealed her shoulders. Reno looked at the area between her shoulders, on her back, where the worst wound was. He winced once he saw it, the torn flesh, so deep he could vaguely see her spine. She looked away from him, wincing in pain. _Dear God…_ he thought as he looked over the wound. He reached up, lightly grabbing the blanket, and pulled it down slowly. More wounds were revealed on her back, and scars, many many scars. They looked like whip scars, some scars were even in the shape of crosses. She looked over her shoulder at him, shame in her eyes. He frowned even more as he ran his eyes along her back.

"My God…" he murmured. Wolf looked away with a nod. "Only a monster could do this…"

Wolf lowered her head just as Reno raised his hand again, touching one of her long white scars. She flinched at his warm touch, and shuddered as he ran his fingers along their lengths. But when he touched one of her wounds, it trembled and healed quickly. He blinked at it, and looked at her. She looked over her shoulder questionably. Reno tilted his head, then touched another wound. It too trembled and healed right away. She tilted her head as well, her hair shifting to reveal more of the horrible wound on her shoulders. Reno stared at it, then touched it. Wolf gasped and closed her eyes tightly in pain as the wound shivered at his touch, then quickly reattached the muscles and healed completely. Wolf panted, then looked at him again.

"How did you do that?" she asked. Reno shrugged, bewildered.

"I…I don't know." he answered, but quickly got distracted as she turned around. The blanket was at her hips, her whole chest revealed. His mouth opened slightly as she stared at her chest, himself blushing. His heart thundered in his chest when he gazed up into her eyes. They were watching him warmly, amusement hinting them. He smiled warmly at her.

"You know…" he started. "I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to screw you." Wolf laughed.

"Oh really?." she asked with a smile. Reno smirked and leaned toward her, placing his warm  
lips to hers. She flinched in shock, but pressed her lips against his after a moment. His tongue ran the edges of her fangs, asking for invitation. He then eagerly slipped his tongue into her mouth, meeting hers. He felt her shudder as he wrapped his arms around her. The two stayed tongue tied, basking in each other's essence, passion as well as a bit of lust filling the air around them. They could both scent it in the air, her smell, as well as a bit of his, wafting still swiftly around them, and with every breath, the kiss came deeper than before. After a while, he broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Believe me now?" he asked. Keisha smiled.

"Do I ever…" she replied. Reno smiled even wider then continued the kiss, but this time it was rougher. Wolf shivered greatly as he leaned against her, then finally pushed her onto his bed…


	7. Chapter 7

-1"Wolf. Wooooolf. Psst! I know your in there Damnit!" Fangs whispered into Reno's room. She was peeking in, the door slightly open. She could scent Wolf in there, along with Reno, and another scent she didn't recognize… it wasn't a living scent, but a warm yet slightly bitter smell. Love had something to do with it, and so she bared her teeth at the love-tinted scent. She snorted it away and called out again. "Wolf! Gah … wake up Keisha!"

Wolf slowly sat up and yawned, ignoring the fact the blanket was no longer covering her and looked over at the door. "Fangs? What are you doing here?"

"Gomon wants you." she said lowly, yet worry was hinting the vampire's voice. "He doesn't sound happy. I think it's about yesterday's fray."

Keisha sighed, looking over at the sleeping Reno. Warmth rose into her chest as she watched his sides rise and fall slowly, his calm face still drenched in sweat. She chuckled to herself quietly, but dread soon replaced her joy. _Oh no, Gomon! If he finds out what happened… he would KILL me!_

"Fangs." she said, looking at her best friend. Fangs was staring at her, her lips in a thin line.

"Hurry, Keisha." she said. "Gomon wants you now, and you know he doesn't like to wai…"

"Will you stay here and keep watch on Reno for me? Please… I don't want Mane or his slugs to touch him." she interrupted. Fangs narrowed her brows and bared her teeth again, like she did when she had smelt the love-scent.

"Do I have to?" she growled. Wolf frowned.

"Please, Halli." she pleaded quietly. Fangs flinched as Wolf used her real name, then hissed.

"Fine fine, I'll guard him till he gets with the others…"

"Stay with him, please. Mane will attack him no matter what if he finds out that Reno and I had…" Keisha started, but stopped quickly, for Fang's eyes were wide with shock.

"I knew it! I knew I knew that scent! But…" she raised a thin eyebrow. "… With a human? Tsk tsk Keisha, you know that vampires give much better…"

"Halli!" Wolf hissed, trying not to wake Reno. "First off, there are no man-vamps around here, second, I love Reno, human or not!" she snapped. Fangs blinked, both her eyebrows raised.

"_Love_? Ooooh man, I better stick with that human for if Mane knew…"

"Exactly." Wolf stood up and walked toward Fangs, who also stood. "Mane will surely smell what we have done. It's only a matter of time before he attacks Reno. Please, Halli, keep watch over him…"

"I will I will! Just put some clothes on and go to Gomon before he _sends_ Mane here." Fangs yawned. Keisha smiled and hugged the gothic vampire, who let out a surprise _"umph!" _and patted her shoulder. "Ok now hurry up!" she growled. Wolf giggled and ran off, turning wolf. Halli sighed and itched the back of her head. She looked into the room, seeing Reno beginning to stir.

"Oh great, he's waking up already." she groaned and sat on the railing outside his door, watching him with her glowing gray eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Wolf opened the doors to Gomon's office, fully clothed and ready for a beating. She lowered her head as she entered the wide room. Gomon was sitting at his desk, his dark gray eyes staring deeply at her. Wolf bowed to him, fear tickling the edges of her thundering heart.

"Yes, master?" she asked with little emotion. Gomon narrowed his brows.

"I have reason to believe that you are having… a relationship with one of the ShinRa Turks." he said lowly. Keisha gulped down the urge to scream and run for her life. She acted shocked.

"How the hell did you get that idea!" she asked. Gomon ignored her.

"Mane has given me some insight into the matter, says that you have been visiting his room the past two nights."

"But that's on my patrol route! That doesn't mean anything!" Wolf cried hotly. Again Gomon ignored her.

"You have defended him when you should have not paid him no mind." his voice was beginning to raise with anger. Keisha's pounding heart was screaming for her to run, but she kept her ground. Gomon stood, his hand snatching something up from his desk.

"Wolf…" he started. "I have _had it _with your behavior! Do you _want_ to die a horrible, bloody death? Do you _want_ to die like your pathetic brother did!"

Keisha's heart dropped, leaving her chest hollow. _Brother…_ she thought painfully, her eyes beginning to water. Gomon's lips quirked into a semi-smirk. "Thought so…" he growled. Wolf stared down at her boots. "You are exactly like he was. Brave, caring, strong… all but loyal. He disserved his hellish death. You should learn from it!"

Rage took her by storm. She bared her teeth and hissed at him. "He was trying to free us! To give us freedom from _you_! And you _murdered_ him!" tears ran wild from her glaring eyes. The doors behind her burst open, and Mane, Tiger, and Lynx poured in.

"Need any help restraining her, master?" Mane asked. Wolf hissed at him, hatred and betrayal blinding her. Gomon chuckled.

"No, I have her." he said. Wolf turned to glare at him, but then pain struck her across the face with a sharp _CRACK_. She fall to the ground, blood spurting from her cheek and brow. She whimpered in pain, and tried to get up, but a streak of pain exploded across her back then her legs. She screamed in agony as another _CRACK_ thundered and her side and neck was struck, leaving bloody lines. Wolf wailed, twisting on the floor. Gomon snorted, lifting what looked like a whip with small, silver thorn-like spikes along it's length. She whimpered and tried once again to stand. Gomon leaped forward and kicked her in the side. She was sent into a shelf and back to the marble floor, which was now streaked with her blood. She gasped for air, her lungs had lost all the air from Gomon's kick.

_Reno…_she thought painfully. _Reno… please help me…_

Gomon loomed over her, disgust twisting his face. Wolf trembled, but tried to look tough.

"Your pathetic." he grumbled. Wolf narrowed her eyes.

"At least." she said between painful gasps. "…I'm not a cold… blooded… murderer…"

Gomon barred his teeth in rage and stomped on her ribcage. She wailed in agony as she felt her ribs snap like little toothpicks. She struggled to get away from him, listening to her fight-or-flight instinct, but Gomon snatched her neck and forced her up to a wall. He smirked and raised his hand, revealing silver spiked gloves. Wolf gasped in fear as Gomon reached back, then punched her stomach, once again stealing her of breath and sending waves of agonizing pain threw her body. Again and again he struck her gut until blood sprayed from her mouth. He smiled and leaned back. Wolf coughed, lazily looking at him. Gomon chuckled, then leaped forward, head-butting her. She felt her skull crack, feeling the very shards break her skin. He loved the reaction he got, and so he head butted her again. Her skull cracked even more, sending Keisha into a world of hellish pain.

He then threw her to the stone floor, hearing her spine crackle at the force. She was too overwhelmed with pain to even scream now, or move. Gomon knelt beside her, picking her head up by her hair. She huffed, blood dripping madly from her mouth, nose, and some from her forehead.

"If I _EVER_ see you near the ShinRa Turks without my permission again, I will _kill_ you." he said roughly into her ear. She was going to return a retort, but found no strength to. Gomon shook her head. "You hear me?"

She weakly hissed at him, trying to glare at him though blood had now seeped into her eyes. Gomon's eyes bulged with such rage it made Mane himself flinch. Gomon pulled his arm back, ready to strike her square in the face. She closed her eyes as he thrust his fist forward. _Reno… I'm sorry…_

"STOOOOOP!"

Gomon froze and looked up, huffing. Wolf weakly looked at the doorway, finding Lion standing there with anger burning in his gray eyes.

"Master!" Lion started. "Stop this! She has harmed nobody!"

Gomon snarled. "She has fallen for our enemy!" he hissed. Wolf coughed up more blood, trying hard to stay conscience. _Reno…_

"ShinRa is not our enemy. They are too weak to be so." Lion said calmly. Mane glared at the elder Werelion, anger boiling inside of him.

"No, not enemy." Gomon smiled. "Puppets… they have brought us Jenova."

"Jenova? Why would we need that…_thing_?" the white-haired elder sounded bewildered. Mane and his friends merely smirked, along with Gomon.

"Mane, summon Rufus to me. Tell him to bring Jenova." Gomon said, getting up and heading to his room (Which was on the other side of his office). "I'll change into some.. Non-bloody clothes. Oh and Wolf…" Gomon stopped, but did not look at her. Wolf coughed again, trying to look at him. "Do get out of my office. We'll finish this after the death of Shinra and his Turks." Wolf's eyes went wide as the KioRei president walked off, chuckling to himself.

Once Gomon disappeared into his room and Mane and his gang had left, Lion rushed over to Wolf, who was near fainting.

"Keisha, speak to me!"

"L-lion?" she groaned. Lion set her on his lap.

"Dear child…" he murmured softly, trying to calm her violent shaking. "I'm so sorry my child… everything will be al.."

"Reno…" she croaked. "Reno… needs my help…" Lion frowned.

"I told him not to get involved with you…" he sighed. Wolf at once tried to get up, but let out a scream when one of her ribs popped back into place and so she fell back. Lion caught her. "Keisha…"

"NO! Reno needs my help, Mane will kill him!" she said, staring into his old eyes. He stared back into them, then after a long while he nodded.

"I guess it's too late to keep you away from him. Alright, let's go."

Wolf smiled. _Reno… here I come…_


	9. Chapter 9

-1Reno yawned and sat up, stretching. He sleepily looked about, then remembered what happened the night before. He smiled and looked at Wolf… only she was not there. He blinked and lifted the blanket to see if she was under the covers.

"Sorry bud, she's not under there."

Reno nearly jumped out of his skin . Quickly he covered himself with the blanket and looked at his door, which was halfway open. The sunlight was silhouetting the person that spoke to him, but by the moody voice and glowing gray eyes, he knew who it was.

"Fangs?"

"You got it." Fangs answered, jumping down from the railing and walking to his door. Reno blushed slightly.

"What the hell are you doing here… and where is Wolf?" he asked, somewhat nervously. Fangs smirked at his nervousness.

"She's… away." she said in a sort of serious way, but then added smoothly, "Looks like you had a rough night."

Reno chuckled nervously. "Er…"

"Don't worry, I know what happened, I know everything Wolf does, whether she likes it or not." she said, leaning on his doorway. Reno blinked.

"What did you spy on us?"

Fangs laughed. "No, I'm not a pervert. It's just I can feel what she feels, either passion…or pain."

"Pain? What did I hurt her?"

Fangs laughed again, revealing her vampire fangs. Reno flinched at them, remembering all the vampire movies he had seen where fangs like that sank into the necks of the innocent. "No no, not that I could remember." she said, her glowing eyes wondering over his room, noticing his clothes sprawled in all sorts of places. _Great Lifestream they really got it on…_

"So… why are you here?" Reno asked again. Fangs returned her gaze to him.

"She wanted me to guard you." she answered. Reno lifted an eyebrow.

"Guard me? Why… Mane?"

"Bingo." Fangs cracked her neck, sighing. Reno looked away, then got up. Fangs took one look at him and turned away. "Ooookay I'm waiting out here." and she closed the door. Reno chuckled and went to put his clothes on.

Fangs leaned on the railing, looking out for Mane. She felt the hair on her neck raise, and she knew Wolf must be facing Gomon at that very moment. _I'm with you, Keisha._

She heard steps approaching. Fangs stood erect, watching the corner of the hallway. To her relief, Rude turned the corner. He looked up at her, then nodded in greeting. She nodded in return. "Hey, Rude right?"

Rude nodded, then entered Reno's room. Fangs sighed in relief and looked up at the sky. _What could Keisha possibly like about that freak Reno? The man doesn't look fit to even BE a Turk. But… he must be pretty useful if ShinRa took him in… _Fangs shook her head. _Keisha, you better be careful…_

"Fangs?"

Fangs turned around to see Reno standing at the doorway, Rude sitting on his floor. "What?" she asked. Reno nodded to his room.

"Mind if I ask you a few questions… about Gomon?"

She raised her eyebrow again. "Why do you want to know about that bastard?" she said with a growl. Reno stepped out of the way for her to walk in.

"Everything." he said calmly. Fangs watched him for a moment, then entered, muttering "Whatever…" and sat down in front of Rude at the table on the floor. Rude took off his glasses, cleaning them. Reno soon joined them, after shutting his door.

"Well, what do you want to know about him?" she looked at the red-headed Turk. Reno crossed his arms.

"Why does he torture Kei…Wolf so much?"

"Keisha? Don't worry, I know her real name. I'm sure she wouldn't give a shit if Sunshine here knew too." Fangs grumbled. Rude looked up at her, his eyes emotionless. "Anyway.." she continued. "Keisha has a habit of mouthing off at him, being a smartass to him, and she doesn't obey real well. Neither do I."

"Do you have scars like her?" he asked. Fangs sighed.

"Of course, I feel her every pain, and I also receive her wounds."

Rude put his sunglasses back on. "Why?"

Fangs hesitated, but if Keisha trusted them, she could too. "We have… a special connection." the vampire answered. Rude was clearly not satisfied with the answer, nor was Reno, but before they could ask anything else, the door behind them slid open and Cheetah's head popped threw.

"Have you seen Wolfie?" he asked. Fangs sighed and looked at the 12 year old looking boy.

"She's with Gomon." she grumbled. Cheetah groaned. Behind him, Fox and Leopard peeked in.

"Yo Fangs, you better not think that your getting out of training Legs here today." Fox said, patting Cheetah's head. Fangs narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I'm busy." she retorted. Fox rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, and Leopard here isn't shy." the amber haired African snapped back. Leopard huffed and glared at the two, but said nothing. "Anyways, you better get that gothic ass out here and take him. I can't stand much more of him."

Cheetah giggled and smiled widely. Fangs glared at him and growled. "Make Mane do it. I am busy at the moment."

Reno and Rude looked at each other, then finally Rude spoke up. "We are having a conversation with Fangs." he rumbled. Fox looked up at him, her amber eyes staring right into his.

"Fangs in a conversation? That's a new one." she chuckled. Fangs snorted and turned away from them. Cheetah laughed and leaped in, sitting next to the vampire.

"I wanna be in the conversation too!" he said, smiling. Fangs looked over at the boy and groaned.

"So what is this conversation about?" Fox asked suspiciously. Reno and Rude looked at one another nervously, but Fangs answered before they could whip up a lie.

"They're asking about Gomon the bastard." she answered the werefox. Reno and Rude gaped at her, but she didn't care. Fox growled and looked away.

"Eck." Fox stuck out her tongue. "Why would you want to know 'bout that ol' nazi?"

"Er.. Just wondering." Reno said. Fangs felt anger raise in her chest, and she knew Wolf was pissed. _Oh great, she's going to get tortured for sure. _Halli thought. _Better get ready for the…_

As if somebody had slapped her, pain streaked across her face. She let out a surprised screech and fell backwards, feeling blood trickle down the side of her cheek. Reno and Rude looked away from Fox and Leopard, and with shocked faces to Fangs. She groaned and sat back up, feeling her face. She was surely bleeding from a stinging gash that reached from her jaw bone to her brow. Fangs growled. _Thanks Wolf…_

"What was that about…hey are you bleeding!" Reno blinked at her as she revealed her wound.

"This is just great." she grumbled. Cheetah gasped and whimpered.

"Wolfie…" he said. Reno stared at her bleeding gash.

"Where did that come from!" he asked. Fangs snorted.

"Gomon must be beating Wolf again. Damnit, I knew this would…" before she could finish her sentence, a flash of blinding pain lashed across her back. She yowled and fell again, feeling more pain bite at her legs as well. Reno and Rude leaped up, watching in shock as Fangs arched her back, feeling another strike to her neck and sides. _AH! DAMNIT WOLF RUN! _she thought painfully. She could sense Wolf's fear, hell, she could _feel_ her fear. Agony made her ears ring, deafening her… All she could hear was Wolf's screaming and Gomon's laughter. ..

Her side exploded with pain, which took the air right out of her lungs. She gasped, blood beginning to trickle from her mouth. Fangs screamed in agony as force pounded on her sides, snapping her rib_. KEISHAAAA!_

Reno watched in horror as Fangs rolled about in his room, blood gushing from her nose, mouth, and the whip-like wounds all over her body. Rude didn't know what to do, and clearly neither did his partner. Fox looked shocked at first, then let out a growl of anger. Leopard pulled Cheetah away from Fangs, who now looked like she was having a seizure on the floor. Cheetah looked frightened, his wide blue eyes watching Fangs twitch and cry out painfully as her flesh tore in random spots, blood exploding from each one. Fox ran to her and held Fangs down, making sure she would go on a rampage from all of the pain.

"What's happening!" Reno gasped. Fox bared her teeth.

"Gomon must be beating Wolf." she answered, anger hinting her voice. Cheetah hid his face in Leopard's stomach.

"Make her stop!" he cried. Leopard held Cheetah close, hiding his eyes as Fangs' forehead crackled and blood spilled out. Reno and Rude flinched, watching the vampire's blood pool around her.

"Doesn't look like he's goin' easy on her." Fox retorted, holding Fangs down. Fangs screamed in agony, snapping her jaws as Fox. Reno saw her fangs grow, and her eyes turn into a piercing blue.

She glared at Reno's direction, snorting out crimson red blood from her nose.

"DAMN YOU!" she hissed. Reno flinched. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Fox growled with effort to keep the vampire down. "Calm down, Fangs!" she said. Fangs ignored her, her light blue eyes sinking into Reno's. Fear clawed at his heart, and so he backed away. His partner followed him, unsure of what she meant. "Damnit Fangs!" Fox grunted. Reno looked back at the dark skinned werefox. "I…said…CALM DOWN!"

Almost at once, Fangs' eyes went wide, and slowly she stopped moving. She laid still, panting and coughing up blood. Fox let out a sigh of relief. Cheetah peeked at the vampire, and whimpered at all the blood. Leopard hid his face into her gut again.

Silence took over them. After a while, Fox looked up at the two ShinRa Turks. "Sorry if that scared ya'." she said. Reno just stared at Fangs blankly. _M-my fault? What does she mean by that?_

"It just caught us off guard." Rude prompted, calming his quick breathing. Leopard shook her head.

"That didn't look so good." she said quietly. "I hope Wolf's alright…"

"She'll be fine, damn girl just doesn't know when to shut up when she's talkn' back to Gomon." Fox snapped. Reno looked at her. "I don't know how many more times it will take for that stupid bitch to listen."

"Wolfie's not stupid!" Cheetah argued, echoing Reno's thoughts. Fox snorted and looked at Fangs. She was unconscious, her sides slowly rising and falling with effort. Reno clenched his hands into a fist. _All my fault eh?…Maybe she means that Wolf was tortured because of me… is that what Lion meant too? When he told me there would be consequences?_

"We need to talk to Rufus." Reno said to Rude. The dark Turk looked at him questionably. "We need to rescue these guys, we can't just let them rot here with a maniac!"

"How could Rufus help?" Rude asked. Reno growled in frustration.

"Don't waste your breath." Fox growled. The two ShinRa Turks looked at her. "Gomon won't let us go, if he would that easily, then we would all be free now."

"We still need to try!" Reno snapped, then walked to his doors, Leopard and Cheetah jumping out of his way.

"Rufus… is with Gomon…" Fangs croaked. Reno looked at her, shocked.

"What!"

"Meeting…Rufus…has she said weakly, then fainted once again. Reno and Rude flinched.

"Jenova!"

"Sorry we're late." came a voice from the door. With a quick _SNAP, _the doors flew open and Lion stood there with Wolf in his arms. She looked just as bad as Fangs, hell, they both had the same exact wounds. Reno felt his chest flare up with anger. _Gomon…._

"We need to hurry." Lion urged them. "Gomon is planning to kill Rufus and his Turks. Leopard…" he looked at the shy wereleopard. "Go fetch the holy water from my den. Fox, get Wolf's Dagger Claws, she'll need them." Lion ordered. Right away Fox and Leopard darted off, leaving the frightened Cheetah. Lion nodded to him, "Cheetah, gather all of our weapons." The young blond nodded and ran off. The elder KioRei Turk walked in Reno's room, setting the unconscious Keisha next to Fangs.

"What's going on?" Reno and Rude asked at the same time. Lion stood up and looked at them.

"It's time Raphael's rebellion began." Lion said lowly.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Rufus followed Mane and the two other men. He was felt quite open without his Turks, but Mane was clear that they not come. He carried the small suitcase, which had Jenova's heart within in. Gomon wanted it, badly. He had tried to negotiate with the brute, to try and convince him he did not have Jenova… But thanks to an overgrown fox, who had sneaked into his room last night to find it, Gomon now truly knows that he does have her. He was lucky enough to have shooed the mutt away, but somehow Gomon found out about it.

Mane opened the doors to the meeting room and shoved Rufus inside, shutting the door roughly behind him as he too stepped in, along with Tiger and Lynx. Rufus glared at them, holding Jenova tighter, when Gomon spoke out to him.

"Well hello, Rufus Shinra, good morning."

"And good morning to you, Gomon Kio Rei." Rufus replied lowly, but Gomon showed no signs of annoyment.

"Have you brought me Jenova?" he asked, raising a gray brow. Rufus slowly pulled out Jenova's heart, setting it on Gomon's desk. Gomon eyed it, then picked it up. He stared at it for a while, and nodded. "Good good. Thank you for your business."

"What do you want with her?" Rufus asked quietly. Gomon smiled at the blond president.

"Well I guess I can tell you." he said, standing. Rufus raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you know why my Turks are so strong without Jenova?"

"I'm afraid I don't know." Rufus replied. Gomon snorted.

"Because they are werefolk. Mane here is a Maned Werewolf, Lynx is a Werelynx, and Tiger is a Weretiger."

Rufus was shocked, looking back at the werefolk. Mane smirked at him, his eyes turning black and his irises dark green. Rufus then looked back at Gomon, now feeling even more nervous without his Turks. Gomon chuckled, walking out from behind his desk with Jenova.

"Now if I give them Jenova, could you just imagine how strong they would be?" he said, patting Mane on the shoulder. Rufus shook his head, narrowing his eyes.

"Your crazy. There's no telling what would happen to them if you combine them with her." he argued.

"They would grow even more powerful, then I can have total control of this world." Gomon chuckled and began to walk to the doors. "This meeting is over."

"I don't think so!" Rufus pulled out his gun, aiming it at Gomon. He stopped, then glared over his shoulder to Rufus.

"What do you think your doing?"

"You think I just came here to give you Jenova? I don't think so." Rufus answered lowly. Gomon growled.

"Kill him!" he snapped at his Turks. Mane lunged at Rufus, knocking the gun right out of his hands. Rufus fell back with a surprised cry, Mane on top of him with his gun pointed at his head.

"Prepare to die, _Mr. President_!" the werewolf chuckled. Rufus tried to escape, but the werecreature was too strong. Just as Mane was about to shoot the gun, the doors flew open. Elena and Tseng poured in, shooting Tiger and Lynx down. The two werefolk howled in surprise and fell to the ground. Gomon snarled and ran, dodging Elena and Tseng's bullets. Mane followed him, ignoring the pain as Elena shot him. The KioRei president and top Turk disappeared into another room, filling the two ShinRa Turks with frustration. Rufus stood, looking up at them

"What are you two doing here? I thought I asked you two to stay at ShinRa and take care of it?"

Elena put her gun away. "Rude called us. He said that something was up, then he was cut off. Guess it was a good thing we came."

"Sure is." Rufus sighed, looking at the fallen wereceatures. He shook his head. "We need to stop Gomon, call Rude and Reno." he ordered them. Tseng nodded and whipped out his cellphone.

"Sorry we're late! We had a little bit of trouble."

Tseng and Elena turned to see Reno and Rude, followed by six KioRei Turks. Quickly Tseng and Elena pointed their guns at the KioRei Turks.

"Whoa put the guns down, don't worry these guys are on our side." Reno said, standing in front of one of the other Turks, the women with calm looking green/gold eyes. Slowly, Tseng lowered his weapon, along with Elena.

"Why?" Tseng asked. Lion stepped forward.

"We're rebelling against Gomon." the elder prompted. "Besides, your going to need our help if you want to defeat him and Mane's slugs."

"Mane's slugs? You mean those two…" Elena turned around to point to Tiger and Lynx, but they were gone. "…hey where did they go!"

"They're werefolk, you won't kill them unless you use silver, take out their hearts, or behead them." said Wolf, walking out from behind Reno. Elena and Tseng gave each other a confused look. Fox let out a frustrated sigh and walked forward, walking past the two confused Turks and ShinRa president.

"Hurry up or we'll loose them!" she snapped. Lion nodded in agreement and led the KioRei Turks in a run. Reno followed Wolf, motioning the rest of the ShinRa Turks to come with them. Rufus, without another word, took off after them.


	11. Chapter 11

-1"Are you ready, Mane?" Gomon asked, holding up the vile that held Jenova's heart, which had been liquefied. Mane frowned slightly, but nodded his head.

"I'm ready." he murmured. Gomon smiled at Mane and handed the vile to him. Slowly he took it, and opened the small bottle. He felt nervousness raise in him, but to calm him, he thought of Wolf. Mane smiled, then pressed the vile against his lips and tilted his head back, letting the green liquid slide down his throat. He winced, the smell and taste of it was horrifying. Mane gagged, then finished the vile.

"Well?" Gomon asked. Mane coughed and dropped the vile.

"I think I'm ganna puke." he snorted. He felt no different, except for the fact that he was about to vomit. Gomon growled in frustration.

"It better work, or else…"

"Don't worry, it just might need some time." Lynx suggested. Mane retched and covered his mouth.

"You better be right." Gomon growled, glaring at Mane. "The ShinRa's will be coming soon, with the traitors as well."

"We'll take care of them, master." Lynx said, Tiger nodding. Gomon snorted.

"Like you did when you three were suppost to kill Rufus?"

Tiger and Lynx looked away, ashamed. Mane stood straight, wiping his mouth.

"They're here." he grumbled. As if on cue, Wolf and Reno crashed threw the back door of the KioRei mansion, which led into a jungle like forest. The rest of the Turks followed them, glaring coldly at Gomon. Gomon chuckled as Mane, Tiger, and Lynx braced themselves to protect him.

"Took you long enough." Mane hissed. Wolf snarled as Fox stepped forward, lifting up her hatchet like gun.

"End of the line, _master_." she said lowly, Leopard stood next to her, glaring at Gomon. Gomon smiled.

"Exactly."

In a flash, Gomon whipped out a long, shotgun like handgun and shot at the shy Leopard. One bullet hit her right in the chest, the other between her eyes. She let out a surprised screech and fell back, Her eyes wide. Wolf gasped.

"LEOPARD!" she cried. Fox and Cheetah gasped, taking a step back. Elena and Tseng took out their guns, ready to fire.

"You _murderer!_" Wolf cried, and lunged forward. Her weapons, which were two large metal gloves on each hand with what looked like two backward blades on each one, flickered and the blades on them shifted. They snapped up and fell forward, each one looking like a eagle's talons. At once, Mane leaped to face her, the two colliding in the air like two fraying hawks. Tiger and Lynx shot forward, snarling like crazy. Reno whipped out his electric baton and ran towards them, Rude, Elena, Tseng, Rufus, Cheetah, and Fox right behind him. Lion stayed behind with Leopard.

Reno swung his baton at Tiger's head, but the Weretiger dodged it swiftly. He clawed Reno's side, making the ShinRa Turk wince. Tiger then head butted him, smiling as blood trickled down the Turk's face. Reno stumbled back, but quickly leaped forward and kicked the Weretiger's side. Tiger stumbled, and was sent flying by another kick from Reno to the chest. With the tiger out of the way, Reno looked for Wolf, spotting her and Fangs combating Mane in the air. Mane swatted Wolf away, sending her to the ground. Keisha yelped but flipped and landed gracefully. Reno ran to help her.

"Keisha!" he called. Wolf looked at him.

"You go after Gomon, I'll take care of Mane." he said. She stared at him for a while, then nodded.

"Ok, be safe." she said, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek before taking off. Reno watched her, his heart softening. _Keisha…_

Wolf ran, her Dagger Blades flaring with her energy. Gomon stood there, shooting at the Turks. Keisha roared and lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. He let out a surprised yell and fell, dropping his gun. Wolf snarled and sank her Dagger Claws into his sides. Gomon let out a cry of pain, which traveled to Mane, who was glaring at Reno.

"You again…" Mane growled. Reno smirked and tapped his electric baton on his shoulder.

"Yep, miss me?" Reno toyed. Mane snarled at him, then paused, picking up his scent. He smelt Wolf's scent on him… and the sex scent. Unimaginable fury flared in his chest.

"YOU BASTARD!" he roared. Reno prepared himself, getting the idea Mane had found out about what he and Keisha did the night before. Mane lunged, red fur sprouting from his light brown skin. His eyes once again bled black and turned wolfish, fangs growing along with claws. A black tipped tail popped out from his tarring pants, his legs growing long and black. A wolfish snout grew onto his face, long fox-like ears stretching out on each side of his head. By the time Reno was tackled, A huge fox-like wolf-man towered over him. Shocked, Reno stared at him for a moment, the shoved the tip of his baton to Mane's throat and a shot of electricity made the werewolf yelp and leap off of him. Mane shook madly, as if he was having a seizure, then hissed it off, glaring at the ShinRa Turk. Reno chuckled.

"C'mon, you big weremutt." The red head urged. Mane roared with fury and ran at him again. Quickly, Reno knelt, dodging Mane's tackle, and stabbed his baton into the Maned Werewolf's belly, giving him another agonizing shock. Mane cried out and landed on the ground on his shoulder. Reno smiled, tapping his baton on his shoulder once again. "Funny, I thought you would be a lot stronger."

Mane glared coldly at him, hatred burning in his eyes. "You worthless waste of flesh. I'm ganna tear you limb from limb!" again he ran forth, parting his jaws. Reno snorted, feeling himself growing bored.

But Mane stopped, his eyes growing wide. He grabbed his own stomach, whining. Confused, Reno took a step back, unsure of what the werecreature was doing. Mane retched, parting his jaws as if somebody was forcing them open. A low whine escaped him as he knelt. His shoulders bulged, and two black feathered wings sprang from his back. He threw back his head in a roar of pain, his pupils dilating into catlike eyes. Reno gulped, taking another step back as Mane stood up again, his wings spread. Slowly, he looked at Reno, his catish pupils fixed on him.

"Ooooh geez." Reno muttered. At once Mane lunged, however Cheetah, in his Werecheetah form, latched onto Mane's shoulder and shook his head violently.

"Go help Wolfie!" Cheetah cried with a mouth full of Mane's flesh. Mane growled at him, snatching Cheetah's small head in his huge black paws. The small Werecheetah clamped his jaws down on his shoulders as hard as he could, but Mane tore him off and snapped his neck. Cheetah let out a small squeak before the bulky Maned Werewolf tore off his head and threw his body to the side.

Reno's jaw dropped, staring at the werecreature in horror. _He…he just killed his own team mate! _he thought. Mane smiled at him, then looked at his bloody paws.

"Finally, the power is mine." he said, smiling widely. Reno narrowed his eyes, then let out a furious cry, running at Mane. The Maned Werewolf glanced at him, and when Reno swung his baton at him, he nimbly blocked it with his arm and pushed him onto the ground. Reno let out an _umph! _as Mane put his foot on his chest.

"You don't stand a chance now, human." he growled, smiling. "I'm going to kill you for taking my Wolf away."

"She was never yours in the first place." Reno growled back. Mane narrowed his eyes. "She's not just an item to be claimed, and she's not something you can just through around when you feel like it."

"How touching…" the werewolf scoffed.

"At least.." Reno began, smirking. "…I gave her more pleasure than you ever possibly could."

Mane flared up at Reno's remark, pulling his paw back. Reno prepared himself for the blow, closing his eyes… Hell, Mane was ganna kill him…

But Mane's painful cry shocked him. Reno reopened his eyes to see the head of a calico wolf biting into Mane's neck. The winged werewolf leaped off of Reno, flipping the calico werewolf off his shoulder and onto the ground next to Reno. He blinked, realizing who it was.

"Keisha!" Reno gasped. Keisha smiled, she was a slender werewolf, looking just like her wolf form, only werewolf-ish now. She clearly had a feminine body, her chest fur just barely covering her human like white chest. She had the head of a wolf, with a slender muzzle and deep gold eyes. Mane roared at her, anger pulsing threw him. Wolf rolled out of his way and stood up, roaring in return. Everything seemed to go still around them, Rude and Fox, who were fighting a tall man-lynx side by side, stopped and looked at them. Tiger and Rufus, Tiger holding Rufus down while the ShinRa president had the gun to the Tiger's head, turned and watched. Fangs was spinning her weapon, the upside down cross with large knives sticking out of it, as if about to attack Tiger with it, but stopped to watch her best friend. Tseng was helping Elena, who must have been wounded by one of Mane's slugs, but they both froze and looked up. Lion, who was in his white Werelion form, slowly gazed up from Leopard's body. Gomon, who was now standing tall, watched with cold gray eyes. Reno stood, lifting his baton, ready to help Wolf.

Mane panted, eyeing her with hatred. Wolf returned his gaze, and lunged, roaring with such fury it made Reno jolt. Mane lunged as well, fanning out his black wings. Again the two werewolves met in the air. Wolf clawed up his sides with her Dagger Claws while trying to get a hold of his neck with her fangs. Mane kicked her away and flew into the air, swooping down to pin her. Reno leaped forth, shooting Mane with a huge wave of electricity. Mane held up his arm to defend himself, and merely swatted the attack away. "Weak!" he roared. Wolf kicked him in the stomach, which did nothing. She stared at the beast before her. _There's only one thing left to do…_

"Wolf, get away from him!" Reno yelled. Wolf struggled, but mane pressed his foot ever harder on her chest.

"FANGS!" she cried. Fangs flinched. "TRANSFORM, WE NEED TO MERGE!" she gasped. Fangs was silent, then nodded. Confused, Reno watched her as she tensed and arched her back, opening her mouth widely. Her ears pointed and grew, and kept growing. Her nose seemed to shrivel into a bat-like nose. Her eyes had went black, small red dots glowing within them. Her fangs grew, as did her jaws like that of a fruit bat, only shorter. Her legs trembled and shifted, turning into something like werewolf legs but with white/tan short fur. Her clothes flew back, transforming into huge bat wings. Fangs' body was slender and curvy, built for flying, with short fur covering her. Her head was like a vampire bat's, with a long, thick tongue that hung out of her mouth and long, bat-ish ears. Shocked, Tiger let go of Rufus and the president rolled away.

Fangs let out a high pitched screech, so high that nobody heard it, but their ears screamed in pain. Reno fell to his knees, holding his head and screaming. Mane covered his head, howling to try and drown the sound out. Wolf smiled, unaffected, and kicked the winged werewolf off of her. She flipped back, landing next to Fangs. The vampire stopped, her black eyes wide. Wolf smiled ah Their bodies began to glow, Wolf's body faded into a white light, while Fangs' into black. Both ShinRa and KioRei watched with confusion and awe as the two lights shot off into the air. They twirled around each other, till they towered over the clearing. Then the two black and white lights joined, forming what looked like a giant Ying-Yang symbol. Out of the symbol, a giant car sized wolf leaped. It had long ears, like Fangs did, with wide, black eyes and red glowing dots as pupils, razor sharp teeth with the long, sharp tongue, and bat-like nose. A pair of batwings spread out on each side of the beast, it's hind paws like the feet of a bat. On it's scruff, long spikes stuck out. The rest of it, however, looked like a giant calico (mainly white) wolf.

The hybrid landed, throwing back it's head and let our a long roar/screech. Mane took a step back, his wings shivering with fear. They hybrid hissed at him, narrowing its black eyes. Reno felt Fox next to him, so he looked at her, noticing Rude was at her side. Fox was smiling, eyeing they beastly hybrid.

"Well well well, they finally got it right!" she chuckled. Reno blinked at her.

"Got what?" he asked. Rude seemed to be thinking the same thing, by the way he was staring at her.

"They merged into one!" Fox said, smirking. "They turned into a Kyuketotoko!"

"A kyuketwhato?" Reno asked. Fox sighed.

"A Kyuketotoko! Half Vampire half Werewolf beast!" she growled. "Took them long enough. They've been trying for years upon years to get it right!"

The Kyuketotoko roared again, padding toward Mane. Mane backed away, his fur bristling. Tiger and Lynx gave each other frightened looks, then took off to the edge of the clearing, disappearing into the forest. Gomon yelled after them, his gun must have been out of bullets, or he would have shot them.

"Master!" Mane snarled as the Kyuketotoko neared him, then lunged. It pinned him down, sinking its sharp teeth into Mane's stomach. He cried out in pain as it lifted him up, shaking him around like a winged rag doll. Mane yelped madly, his wings snapping along with his ribs. He twisted, clawing at the Kyuketotoko's eyes. It growled with anger and threw him into the air. Mane tried to beat his broken wings, but clearly could not. He was sent to the hard ground in front of Gomon, who was glaring at it.

Reno smiled widely, feeling his heart leap. _Yes, we're winning!_

Gomon reloaded his gun and aimed it at the hybrid beast. Before any shots were made, it leaped into the air. It jumped over Mane's body and took down Gomon. The shot zipped past the Kyuketotoko, and to Lion. Time itself seemed to slow as the elderly Werelion flinched, the bullet hitting him right in the chest and exploding out of his back. He let out a surprised roar of pain, his glistening fangs truly visible as his lips reached back in the screeching cry. The white lion fell next to Leopard, his tail not moving, nor his body. Fox gasped, her eyes widening.

"LION!"

The Kyuketotoko did not seem to noticed, it just screeched into Gomon's face, its long snake like tongue inches from him. Gomon stared at it, and smirked.

"You two are stronger than I thought… However…"

The Kyuketotoko blinked as Gomon began chanting. Mane twitched, then slowly pushed himself up, his body glowing red. Reno watched in horror as Gomon, fading into a black light, zipped out from under the Kyuketotoko and into the air. Mane's light soon followed him, and similar to Wolf's and Fangs', a black and red Ying Yang symbol formed above them. The sky darkened into gray, clouds twirling and colliding. The wind blew harshly, making the trees lean. The symbol flashed, then leaped out a Kyuketotoko, only it was larger with one set of bat wings and a set of black angel wings. It's fur was black, with blood red paws and tail. It's eyes were red with black pupils, its fangs even longer than the other Kyuketotoko's.

Reno's heart fell. This thing was much bigger then Wolf and Fangs. _Oh great…._

The same reaction rippled within the ShinRa Turks, along with Fox. As the new darker Kyuketotoko landed, everyone felt heartless, their chests empty with hopelessness. Wolf's Kyuketotoko flinched, it's wide black eyes staring into the others.

Reno glanced at Fox. "Let me guess… another kyuketwhato…" Fox didn't even look at him.

"One's with dark hearts are called Okamisuki." she murmured, shaking her head. "Wolf and Fangs don't have a chance..."

"Don't say that!" Reno snapped, then ran forward. Rude gasped as Fox screamed at him.

"COME BACK DUMBASS, IT'LL TARE YOU APART!"

Reno ignored her. He had to help Keisha, even if it meant dying for her…

The Kyuketotoko noticed Reno at once and it blocked his way. Reno stopped, panting. "Let me help!" he gasped. The Kyuketotoko shook its head.

"No…Reno." it growled, not moving its mouth. Reno flinched at the sound of it's voice, it was like Keisha and Fangs were talking at once, but the voices just didn't match this horrible evil looking beast. He glanced at the Okamisuki, which was watching them curiously. Reno glared at it, then looked at the Kyuketotoko.

"I'm going to help you no matter what you say." he said. The Kyuketotoko blinked at him.

"Reno…"

"You're the one!" the Okamisuki roared. Both Reno and the Kyuketotoko looked at it. It's eyes were narrowed, its lips pulled back even farther to reveal more sharp teeth. "You're the one who she sees at night!" without warning, it lunged forward, screeching. Kyuketotoko blocked it by jumping up at it right as it was about to collide with them. The two beasts fell to the ground in a ball of spraying blood and fur. Reno jumped back in alarm, bumping into something behind him. He turned around, finding his partner.

"Be careful." Rude rumbled. The rest were behind him, shooting at the Okamisuki. Fox stood next to Rude, nodding her head.

"Your ganna need Gomon's gun." she told him. Reno looked around, spotting it. "I'm not sure if it'll work, but it's loaded with silver, so if we shoot the Okamisuki with it perhaps it might die."

"How do you know all of…" Reno began, but Fox and leaped forth, changing into a feminine looking werefox. She reminded him of Mane, speaking of the werewolf, he glanced at the Okamisuki, which was wrestling with the Kyuketotoko on the ground. The calico Kyuketotoko was pinned to the ground, it's bat hind legs clawing up the Okamisuki's stomach. Unfazed, the Okamisuki bit into the other's throat. Fox leaped onto it's back, avoiding the long spikes and sinking her teeth into its scruff. The Okamisuki snorted and shook her off, sending her into Rude. The two fell back, replaced by Elena and Tseng. Elena was limping, but continuously shot at the huge demon like beast. It hissed at them, unaffected by the bullets.

Reno fought back the urge to help them, but he had to get that gun! He run for it, locking his blue eyes on the gun that looked so much like Rufus's. He was nearly a few feet away when suddenly his feet flew out from under him. His electric baton was sent flying from his hands, landing next to Gomon's gun. Reno looked up, finding the Okamisuki towering over him.

"Nice try, human!" it said, Mane and Gomon's voices coming out from it. "Your not getting away… I'll kill you and your friends…one…" it set a huge paw on Reno's back, it's claws sinking into his flesh lightly."…by…." the claws sank deeper, making him wince. "…one…"

"LET HIM GO!"

The Kyuketotoko leaped out of nowhere , head-butting it in the side and sent it flying. Fox leaped after it, latching onto its leg. The hellish beast screeched out in pain and let go of Reno. Quickly, he scrambled forward and snatched up the gun. He spun around , desperately aiming at the Okamisuki. The hybrid roared and threw the Kyuketotoko off its back with one of it's wings and roared at Reno, ignoring the werefox.

Fear rose into Reno's throat at the site of the huge beast running at him. It's teeth were so long…they could sink right into his flesh.. And it's claws, the long hooked claws…could so easily cut him open for his guts to spill forth…. Reno pulled the trigger of Gomon's gun and..

Nothing…

The gun clicked, telling Reno that it was empty. Horrified, he stared at the Okamisuki, which was a few feet away from it. It seemed to be smiling. The Turk dropped the gun. This was it, the Okamisuki was going to kill him…

Rufus and Rude leaped in front of him, firing their guns. The Okamisuki hissed in pain and leaped into the sky, spreading its four wings. Reno let out a huge sigh. _That was a close one…_

Rufus and Rude helped Reno up. He patted his suit off from the dirt. "Thanks guys… that thing almost had me…"

"You better thank that white lion." Rufus said, holding up a slender black gun. Rude did the same, only his was golden. Reno blinked.

"But Gomon shot him…"

"Lion gave us these before we started this fight." Rude said, handing Reno a silver gun. "He said to use them as a last resort."

A screech pierced the air, making the three look up at the Okamisuki. Fox climbed onto it's back and clawed at it's wings, but with a shake she fell to the ground. The Kyuketotoko roared from the ground, standing in front of Tseng and Elena. Elena was nearly laying on the ground, clutching her side. Blood soaked the ground around her. Tseng was knealing beside her, watching the Kyuketotoko hiss at the Okamisuki. Fox shook her fur free from dirt, dazed.

"Start firing!" Rufus ordered, lifting up his black gun and shooting at the Okamisuki. Reno and Rude more than happily obeyed. The silver bullets dug into the Okamisuki's flesh, making it squeal as the wounds burned within him. Reno kept firing, trying to hit the beast's head. It screeched in pain, flying higher into the air to escape them. They Kyuketotoko launched itself after it, bellowing. Rufus held up his hand, signaling for his Turks to stop firing.

The two creatures met in the air, the Kyuketotoko forcing the Okamisuki to plummet to the ground. The ground shook as the two huge beasts landed.

"You think those silver bullets will stop me?" the Okamisuki hissed to the Kyuketotoko. "How pathetic. You can't stop us now, Wolf Fangs, but we'll do you a favor…"

"Oh?" the Kyuketotoko sneered. "How kind of you…" The Okamisuki snickered.

"We'll tare off your head, so it will be a quick death… maybe."

The Kyuketotoko charged forward, clawing at the other's eyes. Reno glared at his gun. _This is so fucking useless! We're not helping her at all! _He snarled at the gun, then through it to the ground. Rude and Rufus blinked at him. "I have to help them!" Reno snapped at them, then raised his baton and ran toward the Okamisuki. The ShinRa Turk could hear the disagreeing yells from the three behind him, but he ignored them. He narrowed his brows as he neared the roaring Okamisuki and aimed his electric baton, sending a huge wave of electricity at it. The Kyuketotoko leaped away from the other, however the Okamisuki dodged Reno's attack with grace. It flew high into the air, hissing at him. _Son of a btch! _Reno snarled in frustration. They Kyuketotoko ran to him and knelt.

"Get on!" it hissed. Reno scrambled onto the back on the beast, avoiding the spikes. Rufus and Rude ran to him.

"What do you think your doing!" Rufus snapped. Reno snatched a handful of the Kyuketotoko's fur and raised his baton.

"I'm ganna kill that thing!" he answered. Rufus shook his head.

"Without a gun loaded with silver!"

"Did you see what happened when we shot at it? Nothing! Those bullets don't work on it, it's too big!" the Kyuketotoko shifted under Reno, and the red headed Turk patted it's side. "Let's go!"

With a roar, the Kyuketotoko leaped into the air and beat its huge wings. It flew after the Okamisuki, which was just about to break into the clouds. Reno pulled down his goggles over his eyes and readied his baton.

"Prepare yourself, human." the Kyuketotoko's voice echoed in Reno's mind. He blinked. _What the hell…_

"The Okamisuki is tougher than we thought. Silver bullets wont kill it, so we need to cut off it's head or rip out it's heart."

"How are you doing that!" Reno yelled out, but his voice was thrown back at him. The Kyuketotoko snorted, flying faster to catch up to the Okamisuki.

"Think the answer, human!" it's voice sounded more like Fangs.

_Okay! _Reno thought.

"Can your baton blast the Okamisuki's head off?" it asked him within his mind. Reno snickered.

_Maybe, depends if I hit him._

"Well, you better hope you can aim!" it hissed in his mind and roared. The Okamisuki turned and dove at them, opening it's jaws and readying it's claws. Reno tightened his grip on his baton and focused his energy. _C'mon, this better hit…_

He unleashed a wave of electricity at the nearing beast. The Okamisuki roared in shock as it hit it. It's body jolted in the air, it's wings shuddering as the electricity pulsed through them. The Kyuketotoko collided with it, biting at it's neck. The hellish beast hissed at them, glaring at Reno. It opened it's jaws and lunged it's head at him. Reno shot another electric wave at it, making it screech and let go of them. It dove toward the ground, it's shivering wings jolting as if they were having seizures.

The Kyuketotoko dove after it, roaring a warning to the Turks below. Tseng picked up Elena, apologizing about hurting her, then ran for cover in the jungle like thickets. Rude , Rufus, and Fox followed quickly just as the Okamisuki crashed into the ground. It squealed in pain, shaking its head madly. Blood poured down from it's eyes, splattering the ground as it shook it's mighty head. They Kyuketotoko landed and knelt with a shudder. It's tail was low, and it was panting. Reno slid off of it's spiky back and patted it.

"You guys ok?" he asked. The Kyuketotoko whined and lowered it's head.

"We're… almost out of…time…" with that, the Kyuketotoko started glowing again. It split in two, one burst of light white and the other black. They twirled in the air a few moments, then crashed back down, on each side of Reno. The lights flickered and took form, the black one Fangs and the other Keisha. They fell to their knees, panting harshly. Reno knelt beside Keisha.

"You ok?" he asked in a sort of panicked voice. Keisha nodded.

"I'll…be fine…"

"You need to…finish the Okamisuki…for us." Fangs growled. Reno nodded and kissed Keisha on the cheek.

"You stay here and rest, ok?" he murmured. Keisha looked at him weakly and nodded. Reno stood, clutching his baton, and ran forth. Rude stood up from the thickets and through his silver-loaded gun to his partner, who leapt into the air and caught it. He smiled and landed on the blinded Okamisuki's head, pressing the muzzle of the gun to its head.

"Goodbye, _Gomon and Mane_!"

He fired his gun, over and over again. Blood splattered from the Okamisuki's head, and a long, piercing scream came out of it. It began to glow, and two lights separated from the glowing Okamisuki. Reno fell to the ground and landed easily, watching the lights as they twirled into the sky and fell, as if dead, onto the ground. The red light formed into Mane, who laid on the ground with bullet holes within his bleeding skull. He did not move, even when the black light landed nearly next to him and formed Gomon. He too did not move.

Reno had done it. He had freed Keisha and the other KioRei Turks from the horrible Gomon, and saved his own Turks as well. He smiled broadly as his fellow Turks and boss walked out from the thickets, smiling at him. Fox ran over to Keisha and Fangs, who were knealing on the ground. Keisha hugged Fox tightly, muttering something to her. Reno was too far off to hear, but he knew what they were talking about. They were free, free at last. Fangs herself was tearing up as Keisha and Fox shed tears of joy.

Rufus patted Reno on the shoulder. "Good job, Reno." he murmured. "Good job…"

"What about them?" Reno asked, looking at Fangs, Keisha, and Fox. Rufus was silent for a while, then sighed.

"Guess they could come with us… not sure how we could pay them to work for us…"

"We'll work for you for free." Keisha called, getting up. Reno smiled.

"We're used to it, besides, we owe you our lives." Fox added as they walked over to them. Keisha and Fangs nodded in agreement. Rufus glanced at Tseng, who nodded to him.

"Alright, you may come with us." The president of ShinRa said, then turned away, Tseng (still holding Elena) and Rude following. Fox and Fangs looked at Keisha, then over to Lion's body. Keisha followed their gaze, and quickly looked away.

"We should go…" Fangs grumbled. "I don't want to stay in this dump for much longer…" with that, the vampire stalked after the ShinRa Turks. Fox followed her silently, smiling as tears still trickled from her amber eyes. Keisha watched them, then hugged Reno tightly. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her.

"See? I told you I will free you…" he murmured into her ear. Keisha snuggled against his shoulder, inhaling his scent.

"Thank you…so much Reno…" she said tearfully. Reno held her tighter.

"It was my pleasure… Now, how bout we go.. To your new home?" he asked her, looking down at the she-werewolf. Keisha looked up at him, and nodded.

"Yeah…my new home."


	12. Chapter 12

-1The Helicopter began to lift from the ground. Reno pulled on the helicopter's controls to soar into the skies… away from the KioRei mansion. Keisha gazed down at it sorrowfully. She was going to miss that mansion… but then she reminded herself of what used to be. Her usual tortures, beatings… She quickly glared at the huge place. Reno looked over at her as the second ShinRa helicopter, holding Rufus, Rude, Tseng, and Elena, took off.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah…" Keisha answered him. "I just… will miss everyone who died trying to escape…"

Reno said nothing. He knew there was nothing to say that would make her feel better about her fallen friends. She sighed, tears stinging her eyes again. _I'll miss you Leopard, Cheetah, Lion… and you, Raphael, my brother… I'll see you again, someday…_

Something in the thickets caught her eye. The helicopter she was in began to rise from the ground even higher as four figures stepped out from the forest. Keisha caught her breath and felt her heart sink as she realized who they were. Lion stood tall, smiling up at her. Leopard smiled as well, Cheetah next to her waving franticly in goodbye. But the forth… the tall man that stood next to Lion… was who shocked Keisha the most. He was a slightly buff man, with short blond and brown hair. His bright blue eyes stared into Keisha's, and within her mind she heard him say,

_See you, my sister…I'll see you again, someday…_

"Goodbye, Raphael." Keisha murmured tearfully. Reno looked over at her.

"What did you say?"

Keisha shook her head as the four became simple dots on the ground. "Nothing… nothing at all…"

"Hurry it up!" Fangs growled. Fox chuckled.

"Amen Sista! I wanna get out of here!"

Keisha laughed. "Yeah… let's go home."

Reno smiled at her, then sighed playfully. "OK, hold on!'


End file.
